1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the point-of-purchase display and dispensing of merchandise and pertains, more specifically, to apparatus for enabling the display and ready dispensing of serially arranged merchandise packages at a point-of-purchase dispensing location, while facilitating the accommodation of merchandise packages of different dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
An ever-increasing variety of packaged merchandise offered for sale at points-of-purchase located along store shelves has led to a requirement for better organization of such merchandise, along with increased ease of selection and dispensing, together with a simplified accommodation of items of different dimensions. Display and dispensing trays have become staples in assisting the organizing, display and dispensing of such items.